My Wish
by NatureGirl21
Summary: A one-shot about Tobey. What would happen if Dr. Two-Brains found out Word Girl's secret identity and told him? Would he protect the big secret, or will his desire to "destroy" her overpower him?


**M****e: ****H****ello everybody, and welcome to the third story ****I**** had created on fanfiction. **

**Readers: *Cheers***

**M****e: Yeah, I always wanted to do a Word Girl fanfic, but I suddenly forgot what I was going to write when ****I**** opened the word document. ****T****ook me about two days for me to figure out what ****I**** was going to write. ****S****o****…****Tobey.**

**T****obey: *Looks up* *Speaks in his usual ****British**** accent* Yes? ****W****hat do you want?**

**Me: Would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**T****obey: Sure! *Clears throat* Ahem****…****NatureGirl21 does not own any episodes/seasons of the show Word Girl. ****A****nd now on to the story.**

* * *

**M****y Wish**

**Tobey****'****s POV:**

I looked up in the night sky, hoping to see a familiar red streak of light. Searching for her, I stood besides the window, while imagining the moment in which she will come visit. I rested my head down on the windowsill, and sighed. Of course, I'm still a villain, wanting to destroy her more than anything.

But…there is one feeling that I had always tried to suppress. The feeling of…love. I quickly shook my head, and blushed. That isn't what I want to feel towards her! I want to feel hate, pure hate! I shall not have a crush on someone who's my enemy!

I walked back to my comfy bed; the need to fall asleep has overpowered me. I was about to fall into a deep sleep right when the telephone on my bedside table. Groggily, I picked up the phone, and quietly mumbled, "Hello…?"

"Hey, it's Two-Brains. I'm here to tell you that I've found out Word Girl's secret identity! I'm going to tell the others, but I'm going to tell you first," cried a rather very excited Dr. Two-Brains. That woke me up.

"Wait-what! You did!" I bolted up and quickly asked, "Who is her secret identity?"

"Becky! Becky Botsford!" I dropped the phone. _N__o__…__she hates me. __She__ hates me even more than Word Girl__…_

"Uh-hello? Hello-o?" I yelped, scrambling down the bed to reach my phone.

"Y-yeah…I'm here. I was just…a bit surprised…" I whispered, "I…um…I'm really tired after…um…"

"It's okay…I'm going to tell the news to the others at the villain convention tomorrow."

I hanged up, listening to the silence lurking in my room. After a while, I completely broke down. "Becky…Becky is her identity? I…no…she hates me…more than her. I…why?"

It's no use. The more I choke back my sobs, the more tears my eyes produce. The more I thought about Work Girl, the more I want her to be with me. Now it's impossible. There's no way I can be with her now.

_I'__m going to tell the news to the others at the villain convention tomorrow...__B__ecky! __B__ecky __Botsford__! I__'__m going to tell the others, but __I'__m going to tell you first. _My conversation with Two-Brains echoed and repeated in my mind.

"M-my wish…is…t-that y-you will be-e with me for-forever. O-or at least…g-give me a-an h-hug-g. W-why can-can't yo-ou fu-fulfill that?" I whispered. I closed my eyes, "My wish…is j-just t-that…"

An hour pasted, and I thought about every battle I had with her. Her beauty that surpasses every princesses or model; her brown locks that could cause any man to faint once it came in contact with the wind; her soothing words that is music to his hears; her intelligence that could even exceed him, a born genius; I could look at her face and listen to her every sentences for hours without even moving.

"No…I shall win her trust and heart…I shall stop the convention. I would prove to everyone that I…" I bit my lips, afraid to say the next words, for it is against villain rule #43, "That I…l-love her…"

Yes. Though I am a villain, it is only to gain her attention. I do not have any interest to rob, harass, or destroy. I would protect her identity. I would start now. Because she is always first, before me. I would give up everything for her. I no loner felt the selfishness and arrogance in me in every battle I had with her. Every single plan and threats if revealing her true identity has vanished. I won't be like her crush, Scoops, who only wants to know what she truly is.

Determined, I began working, spending every second scrutinizing the blueprints that I had created. Gathering a few metal scraps, I began building an ultimate robot.

_W__ord Girl__…Becky…__I shall protect you. __I__ will gain your trust. __I__ shall__…__start over._

* * *

**Y****es, ****I**** know, it****'****s short. ****I ****really have to improve on that. Anyways, ****I**** will storm up another Word Girl story, and will make a story that is not a one-shot. Please review, and good night and good bye. :)**


End file.
